


A Normal Day

by ThoseWhoShowUp



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Transition, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoShowUp/pseuds/ThoseWhoShowUp
Summary: Post-Episode story for Transition. Josh and Donna's vacation.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I do not own any of the characters or any other aspect of  
The West Wing. This is just for my, and hopefully your,  
amusement.  


* * *

An hour into their 10-hour flight, Josh was already digging   
around in his bag for something to work on. Donna glanced   
up from the book she was reading. She smiled at him.   
"Josh," she said placing her hand on his forearm. "There isn't   
any work for you to do. You left it all in Washington." He   
sighed, and she added, "Sam's taking care of it." 

He leaned back in his seat. "I should have thought about the   
flight. That I'd need something to do." 

Donna leaned forward and pulled something from her bag.   
Handing it to him, she said, "Here." It was a book. One she   
knew he wouldn't have had time to read because of the   
campaign, but one she was sure he wanted to read. 

Josh smiled at her. "Thanks," he said, and he leaned over   
and kissed her briefly on the lips. 

Donna leaned back to read her book, and Josh did the same. 

Another two hours into the flight Donna was watching the   
in-flight movie and trying to convince Josh to do the same.   
"Why would I want to watch this though?" he asked. 

"It is called vacation Joshua. Try to relax. Here, I'll share my   
headphones with you." She stuck one of the ear buds into   
his right ear and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just   
watch the movie," she said. 

Josh stopped resisting as soon as Donna's head touched his   
shoulder. It was all so normal. Going on vacation, her head   
on his shoulder. He smiled, and cautiously he reached for   
her hand where it rested between them, and threaded his   
fingers through hers. She gave his hand a little squeeze and   
adjusted her head so she could better see the movie. 

A movie and a half later, both Donna and Josh were asleep.   
Donna's head was still on his shoulder, and his head rested   
atop hers. Their fingers were still intertwined, but now   
rested on his lap, with her other hand gripping his forearm   
gently. 

They had barely moved when the pilot came over the loud   
speaker and stated that they were beginning their descent   
into Honolulu. Josh sat up and ran his hand across his eyes.   
He blinked and looked down at Donna who was also   
beginning to stir. "We're landing," he whispered to her.

She smiled up at him. "I heard. Did you sleep too?" she   
asked straightening up. 

He nodded. "Yeah." Adjusting his neck, he added, "For   
longer than I have in a while I would guess. It's almost   
midnight here," he said. "Are we supposed to sleep some   
more?" 

"Vacation," Donna reminded him. "Lets see if we can top   
your average weekly sleep quota in a 24 hour period," she   
added with a smirk. As the plane landed, and they began to   
deplane, Josh realized he was still pretty tired and perhaps   
more sleep wouldn't be the worst idea. 

They reached their resort, on the North Shore, just after one   
in the morning. Josh was at the check-in counter getting   
things squared away. As the bellman was preparing to show   
them to their room, he noticed that Donna had wandered   
over and was looking out into the darkness at the ocean   
through a window that ran the length of the lobby. "Just a   
minute," he said to the bellman. 

Walking over to Donna, he stood next to her and said, "Hey." 

She smiled and leaned into his side slightly. "I'm glad we are   
here."

Josh grinned. He wrapped an arm around her and replied,   
"Me too." He turned slightly, just as she did, and kissed her   
gently on the lips. "Are you ready to go up to the room?" 

Her answer was only a nod. She smiled as he kept his arm   
around her shoulders as they followed the bellman to their   
room. It surprised her how sweet he was when he wanted to   
be. Josh tipped the bellman, and as the door closed, he   
turned back to the room. 

Donna was standing on the lanai looking at the beach. She   
couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked even in the   
dark. Tiki torches lined the beach and were casting a glow   
over the sand and creating shadows of large tropical plants.   
"It's beautiful," she whispered as Josh came up behind her. 

When she turned and looked at him, he said, "You're   
beautiful." At her small laugh, he added, "Too cheesy?" 

"Maybe a little," she said quietly, but leaned in to kiss him. 

"Are you tired?" he asked in what Donna had come to   
discover was his bedroom voice. It was a just louder than a   
whisper and somewhat hoarse. She smiled instantly at the   
sound and shook her head no. "Want to unpack or   
something?" he asked. Again she shook her head. Without   
speaking, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.   
His hands instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her as   
close to him as possible. In turn, her hands found his face   
before wrapping around the back of his neck, where her   
fingers played with the hair at the base of his skull. In   
moments, they had collapsed onto the bed and were   
shedding each other's clothing. 

When Josh awoke it was still dark, Donna was nestled   
against him her head half buried under his pillow. He turned   
and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 4:12.   
"Great," he muttered to himself quietly enough not to wake   
Donna. His brain did some quick math to calculate that he   
had been asleep for all of two hours and it was roughly ten   
in the morning in DC. 

Donna stirred and propping her arms on his chest looked   
past him to the clock. She turned her face toward his and   
kissed his jaw line. "Go back to sleep Joshua," she said   
quietly before adjusting her head to use his chest as her   
pillow and draping one arm across him. He thought about   
arguing. This wasn't an unusual time for him to be awake   
anyway, but then he remembered — vacation. As he   
relaxed and tightened the grip of his arm around Donna's   
shoulder, the smell of her hair and her steady breathing   
practically lulled him back to sleep. 

When Josh woke again, the sun was streaming in the   
window, and Donna was standing on the lanai in a hotel   
bathrobe. He slid from the bed, and after pulling on a t-  
shirt and his boxers, went to join her. "Mornin'," he greeted. 

She turned to face him. "Morning," she said with a smile.   
"How did you sleep?" 

"Wonderfully," he replied. "I can't remember the last time I   
slept that long. College probably. What time is it anyway?" 

"Just after ten. I guess we'll adjust to the time change okay. I   
don't think I ever really got used to not being on the road   
anyway." 

"I guess not," Josh replied leaning against the rail and   
enjoying the view. "What would you like to do today?"

"Mmm, beach," Donna said with decision. 

Less than an hour later they were lying on lounge chairs on   
the beach. Donna was thoroughly relaxed, but Josh was   
another matter. "Joshua," Donna began without opening her   
eyes. "Relax. Vacation, remember." 

"So I just lie here?" he asked. 

Donna laughed at his bewildered tone and rolled to face   
him. "Yes," she said. "Lie there and listen to the waves and   
feel the sun on your face. It's lovely." She returned to her   
back. 

"Can't we do something," he asked pleadingly. 

"Tomorrow," she stated. "You can take a surfing lesson, or   
we can go horseback riding or something." 

"Do I seem like the surfing type?" Josh asked in genuine   
disbelief. 

"You're proving to be all sorts of things I never suspected   
would be true of you." 

"What might those be?" Josh asked. Donna just smiled at   
him as she took a sip of her iced tea. 

 

Two hours later Josh had finally adjusted to the concept of   
relaxing. He was halfway through the book Donna got him   
when she stood up and smiled down at him. "Want to swim?"   
she asked. 

He looked at her over the top of the book. "With you?" he   
asked. 

"Who else?" she asked as she turned toward the water. Josh   
dropped the book onto the table between their lounges and   
followed her to the water. 

Donna waded to mid-thigh height water and did a small   
dive. Josh was still wading in behind her when she   
resurfaced and floating on her back looked at him with a   
smile. "Come on in Josh," she said with a grin. "The water is   
fine."

"More than I'd say," he replied and dove under and surfaced   
next to her. Wiping his hand through his hair to remove the   
excess water, he offered Donna a smile. 

They spent the remainder of the afternoon that way,   
swimming in the water and lounging on the beach. As   
evening approached and they were walking back to their   
room, Josh asked, "Would you like to have a casual or formal   
dinner? There are quite a lot of options." 

"Whatever you'd like is fine with me," Donna replied. 

"Middle of the road?" Josh asked opening the door to their   
room. 

"Sounds great," Donna replied disappearing into the   
bathroom. 

"I'll just make us a reservation then," Josh hollered. He   
picked up the phone and dialed the restaurant he had   
decided on. 

"Good plan. Mind if I shower first?" Donna asked. Then   
sticking her head out of the bathroom doorway, she added,   
"Unless you'd like to join me." 

"Uh..." Josh was speechless for a moment until the host on   
the other end of the phone disrupted his thoughts. "Yeah,   
I'd like to make a dinner reservation for two." He tried to   
keep his focus on the phone call and not the running   
shower water. "Yeah, seven is fine. Thanks." He hung up the   
phone. 

"Dinner reservations are for seven," he said from the   
doorway of the bathroom. 

Donna stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.   
"Wonderful," she replied. "Were you going to join me?" she   
asked. "We have plenty of time." 

Without hesitation, Josh pulled his shirt over his head and   
stepped out of his swim trunks. "Definitely," he replied,   
stepping into the shower and eliciting a giggle from Donna. 

 

At almost exactly seven that evening, Josh and Donna   
walked into the restaurant. It was one of five at the resort,   
more formal than the casual beachside restaurant and bar,   
but more casual than the two higher end restaurants. It was   
an open-air restaurant with wooden pillars and a ceiling.   
The tables were also wood and Tiki torches were set around   
the edges of the restaurant. There was a beautiful view of   
the beach and ocean. 

The hostess seated them and offered Josh a wine list with   
the menu. "Would you like to get a bottle of wine?" he asked   
Donna. 

"That'd be nice," she replied. "I'd like to order fish, so   
white... if that is okay with you," she added. 

"White it is," Josh skimmed through the wine list while   
Donna looked at the menu.   
Soon the waiter came and took their wine and food order. 

He left them alone, and they sat talking quietly. Donna still   
found it amazing how much they had to talk about that had   
nothing to do with work. That had been one of her fears   
when this thing with Josh began. While they had always   
talked about other things too, work had been the basis. 

The waiter returned and poured their wine, and when he   
left, Josh held up his glass to Donna. "To vacation," he   
stated. 

She clinked her glass to his and said, "vacation." 

"And to us," Josh said quietly as he took a sip of the wine.   
Donna smiled as he reached across the table and took her   
hand in his. 

"Josh," she said softly. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

"Well, a girl's gotta eat," he replied with a smirk. 

Donna laughed slightly. "No. I didn't mean here to dinner. I   
meant here to Hawai'i." She smiled at him. "I really am happy   
to be here." 

"Well you bugged me about it long enough," Josh said. Then   
he paused, and his tone changed. "Donna," he began again,   
"I wanted to tell you..." he trailed off as the waiter came and   
placed their plates in front of them. Josh realized he had   
lost his nerve to say what he had been about to say. Instead,   
he let casual conversation carry on throughout the meal. 

After dinner, they were walking along the beach near the   
surf. Josh had casually taken Donna's hand, and she had   
threaded her fingers through his. "What were you going to   
say at dinner?" Donna asked as they walked. 

Josh bit his lip unconsciously. "Well," he began. "I was going   
to say..." he trailed off. 

"Joshua?" she questioned. "You don't need to be nervous; it   
is just me." 

He turned to face her. With a deep breath, he began, "You   
know Donna, you are the reason I'm even taking a vacation."   
At her puzzled look, he continued. "Lou said something   
about not having lives because... well it doesn't matter why,   
but she implied it was because I wanted it that way. It made   
me think, and I don't think it is because I want it that way; I   
think I just got on this path where I work and work and   
never really took the time to find what it is I really wanted,   
and..." Josh stopped when he realized Donna was looking at   
him with an amused look. He had been rambling. He took a   
deep breath. "I wish I had told you the other morning in my   
apartment... I wish I had just said what I was thinking." 

"Which was?" Donna asked unsure where Josh was going   
with all this. 

"That I didn't need four weeks. I've known what I wanted   
since before the election." 

"And what is that?" she asked half holding her breath. 

"I just want you," he said. "Always." 

Donna smiled at his admission, but then another thought   
found its way into her head. "But in the hallway yesterday,   
you said..." 

"I let myself get overwhelmed and focus on the work stuff   
again," he said. He knew it was a weak explanation, but it   
was all he had. "I wish I hadn't said anything." He glanced   
out at the water before turning back and looking into   
Donna's eyes. "You know, I love you Donnatella." 

At this she definitely couldn't help but smile. "I love you too   
Joshua." 

"Really?" he asked sounding genuinely surprised. 

"Of course," she replied. "You didn't know?" 

"No," he answered. "I hoped but..." She cut him off with a   
kiss. When they broke off the kiss, they stood with their   
foreheads resting together for a moment. Josh briefly kissed   
Donna again before they began walking along the beach   
further. Eventually he asked, "Why were you surprised I   
didn't know?" 

Donna was surprised at the question. "Just because..." she   
trailed off unsure how to begin. Josh was watching her, so   
she continued. "Well, because everyone else knew." 

"What do you mean everyone else?" Josh asked wondering   
just who had had conversations about his apparent   
obliviousness. 

"CJ, Sam, Will apparently,... Amy," she added as an   
afterthought. 

"Amy?" Josh asked furrowing his brow in puzzlement. "How   
would Amy know... wait when...?" 

"It's been a while Josh," Donna said. "Amy once asked me if I   
was in love with you. I didn't answer her." 

"You've been in love with me for a while?" he asked. He   
registered what she'd said about Amy but determined it less   
important than her other admission. Donna looked straight   
ahead as they walked and simply nodded. "How long is a   
while?" Josh asked. "Like before the campaign?" He read the   
answer on her face before she even opened her mouth.   
"Before you quite your job?" This time she nodded. "Wow,"   
he muttered. "Really?" She nodded again as they continued   
to walk. 

Finally Josh stopped and turned, so he was standing in front   
of her, forcing Donna to stop too. "Why didn't you say   
anything?" he asked. 

"You were my boss, Josh. What was I supposed to say?   
Here's that report you asked for, and by the way I think I   
might be in love with you?" She sighed. This was not a   
conversation she particularly wanted to be having. They   
finally seemed to be on a level playing field with something,   
and she felt like she was being knocked off the ladder. 

"I guess you're right," Josh agreed. "Want to turn back?" he   
asked. 

"Sure," Donna agreed. They walked most of the way back to   
the hotel in silence. 

Finally Donna turned to Josh and asked the question that   
had been stirring in the back of her mind. "When did you...?"   
she began. 

"Gaza," Josh answered quickly. "At least that is when I   
realized it. I think I probably should have known long before   
that. Honestly, I've probably been in love with you since I   
met you."

Donna's lips twitched into a slight smile. It made her feel a   
lot better to know that she hadn't been alone in her feelings.   
"In Germany, were you...?" She stopped, unsure what exactly   
she was planning to ask. 

"I got you flowers. I wanted to tell you, but then..." Josh   
trailed off again. 

"Colin," Donna finished. 

"Yeah," Josh replied. 

Donna leaned forward and kissed him. "It was you I wanted   
there anyway," she said. Josh smiled, and they continued   
back toward the hotel. 

 

Lying in bed that night, Josh ran his fingers through Donna's   
hair while she traced patterns on his chest. "Donna?" Josh   
asked quietly. 

"Mmhmm," she replied not lifting her head from his chest. 

"Do you still need time to decide what you want from me,   
from this?" he asked. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I told you that I didn't need the four weeks, but I just   
thought... do you?" 

Donna propped herself up on her elbows. She smiled at him   
and kissed his lips. "No Josh, I don't." 

 

The next day was spent much the same as they had spent   
the first. They lay on the beach, swam, had lunch at the   
beach side restaurant and bar, and then returned to the   
beach with drinks. Dinner that night ended up being room   
service, and they spent most of the evening in bed. 

The following day, Donna convinced Josh to take a surfing   
lesson with her in the morning. It turned out that he was   
actually quite good. They had retired to their room for   
showers before lunch, when Donna asked, "Josh can we go   
snorkeling tomorrow? I want to see the sea turtles." 

He stuck his head out of the bathroom to look at her where   
she lounging on the bed reading the brochures for the   
resort. She gave him "the look" and he knew there was no   
point in arguing. "Yeah, we can go snorkeling," he said. "Do   
you still want to go into that town this afternoon? What was   
it called, Haliwalla or something?" 

"Hale'iwa," Donna said not looking up from the brochures.   
"And yes." 

After Josh had finished his shower and dressed, they caught   
a ride into town and walked around doing some shopping.   
Donna had talked to a woman at the resort who   
recommended a taco place, where they got fish tacos for   
dinner. When they got back to the resort, Donna convinced   
Josh they should check out the bar for some nightlife. "I   
think I'm too old for this," Josh said as they walked into the   
bar. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Donna said. "You can out party any   
20-something. I've watched you." 

"That was a campaign ago," Josh stated. "I'm tired and old   
now." 

Donna laughed. "Come on Josh," she said with a smile.   
"Dance with me." 

Josh began to argue, but then he looked at Donna who had   
a gleam in her eye. Josh knew that if he danced with her, it   
would make her happy, and more than anything at that   
moment, he wanted to make her happy. "Alright," he said   
accepting her outstretched hand and following her onto the   
dance floor. 

 

The remaining days of Josh and Donna's vacation were spent   
in traditional Hawaiian vacation manner. They snorkeled and   
did a bike tour of some of the island. One morning was   
spent at a nearby beach watching expert surfers. Mostly   
they spent their time lounging on the beach. For their last   
night, Josh had made reservations at the nicest restaurant at   
the resort. They arrived at the restaurant just before eight.   
Josh was wearing a button-up shirt for the first time since   
they landed in Hawaii, and Donna had on a nice dress. 

The host sat them and left them with a wine list. "Red or   
white tonight?" Josh asked glancing over the menu. 

"You choose," Donna replied. Just then, the waiter came   
over, gave them menus, and explained the specials. "Wow,"   
Donna muttered, looking at the menu after the waiter left. 

"What?" Josh asked. 

"This menu, it's... fancy," she said. She had wanted to say   
expensive, but didn't want to make Josh think she didn't   
appreciate the gesture. He had been very excited and   
somewhat nervous about the dinner all evening. 

"We need to celebrate," he explained. 

"What exactly are we celebrating?" she asked. 

"Us, this," he said gesturing between them. "Donna, I wanted   
to ask you..." Once again the waiter came over and   
interrupted Josh. He sighed, and they ordered. 

"What did you want to ask me Josh?" Donna asked when the   
waiter left. 

"I was wondering if the woman from Treasury still wanted to   
sublet your apartment," Josh said trying to sound casual. 

"She asked about it," Donna said. "But, as I told her, I need a   
place to live now. I can't stay with CJ indefinitely. Why?" 

"I was hoping, maybe, you'd be interested in moving in with   
me," Josh said looking down at the tablecloth. 

When Donna didn't say anything for a moment, he looked   
up. She was smiling at him. "Really?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Really." 

"Really?" she asked again. 

"Yeah, really," he repeated. 

"Well," She paused for a moment, trying to think through   
everything. Looking at Josh, she decided it must be worth   
the risk. "I'd like that," she finally said. 

"Really?" he asked in stunned disbelief. He hadn't thought   
she would accept this easily. 

"Really Josh," she replied and leaned across the table and   
gave him a quick kiss. 

 

"Want to go for another walk on the beach?" Josh asked as   
they stood up from the table following dinner. Donna   
nodded, and he took her hand as they walked away from the   
table. 

As they walked along the beach, Josh carrying Donna's   
shoes for her, she said, "I can't believe this is our last night."   
She sighed. "It's perfect, so beautiful, the stars, the waves..."   
she trailed off. 

"Let's sit," Josh said motioning to a log that was lying on the   
beach. He led Donna to it, and they sat down; she leaned   
against him slightly. "Do you think we might be able to find   
time to do this again?" Josh asked. "I mean, get away, maybe   
come back here." 

"Hold on a minute, I think I am hallucinating. Joshua Lyman   
is actually proposing another vacation," Donna said with a   
laugh. 

"The next year will be insane, but maybe sometime before   
the craziness of the midterms starts up, or if not then, just   
after the midterms," Josh suggested. 

"We'll make time," Donna said turning to kiss him. "Make   
time for each other." 

"This whole time, preparing to be Chief of Staff, I've been   
thinking about what Leo would have done," Josh admitted.   
"But then I thought, Leo got divorced because of this job." 

"Josh..." Donna began taking his hand. 

"I know we aren't married or anything, but..." he looked   
down at their intertwined fingers. "But I want to do better by   
you than that." 

"Oh Josh," Donna said smiling at him. 

"I want to be there for you, and I don't want to forget your   
birthday or an anniversary or let you down in anyway. Ever."   
He finished with decision. 

"Joshua," Donna said. She used his full name hoping to wake   
him up into finally listening to her. "We'll make time for each   
other, and if things start to get bad, I promise to remind you   
of this. I promise I will talk to you; I won't... just leave." 

"I promise to let you talk to me," Josh said. "I already know   
what it is like to live without you in my life," he said sadly.   
"I'd rather not go through it again." Then looking deeply into   
her eyes, he altered his comment. "I don't think I could bear   
going through it again." 

"I don't want to go without you either Josh," Donna replied.   
A smile grew on his face, and he leaned in and kissed her. 

"We should head back to the room," Josh said as they broke   
the kiss. "We have an early flight." Donna nodded and stood   
with Josh. They walked back to the hotel with their arms   
wrapped around each other. 

 

Sitting on the plane the next day, Josh set his book in his   
lap. "I finished it," he said looking at Donna. 

"Does that mean you need me to entertain you for the next   
four hours?" she asked not looking up from her book. 

"I guess not," he replied. "Did you bring me another book?"   
he asked hopefully. 

"You can check my bag," she replied. 

He leaned forward and opened her carryon. "You bought me   
newspapers?" he asked. "What about the no news rule to our   
vacation?" 

"I figured it couldn't hurt for you to fill yourself in before we   
landed. Sadly, our vacation is coming to an end," she said. 

"You're amazing," Josh said kissing her quickly and   
unfolding The New York Times. He started to read but then   
put the paper down on his lap. 

Donna turned to look at him. "What?" she asked. 

"Our vacation, it is ending," he said. 

She nodded. "Yeah, it had to happen some time." 

"So we are reentering the real world," Josh said. "As a   
couple," he added. 

"So it would seem," Donna agreed, setting down her book   
and looking at him. "Are you nervous Josh?" she asked   
amused. 

"Are we telling people?" he asked. 

Donna laughed. "You think they don't know. We both just   
disappeared for a week. At the same time," she added for   
emphasis. 

"Good point," Josh replied. "But still, we just act like a   
couple. Completely in the open and for everyone to see." 

"Is there a reason to hide it?" Donna asked. "I'm not your   
assistant anymore." 

"No, you're right," Josh agreed. "I just hadn't thought about,   
you know, what others might think." 

"I think others will think you are a damn lucky man that I   
waited around for you for this long," Donna said with a   
smirk. 

"Funny girl," Josh replied. "But in truth, I am lucky." 

"Me too," Donna said picking up her book and resuming her   
reading. 

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" Josh asked   
interrupting her again. 

"I sure hope so," Donna replied. "I told the woman from   
Treasury she could stay in mine." Josh smiled at her.   
"Besides, I thought it was our place now," she added. "I   
guess I could just stay with CJ though if you'd rather." 

"No," he said quickly. She returned to reading while Josh   
mulled the phrase "our place" over in his mind for a couple   
minutes before picking up his newspaper again. 

 

By the time they got home, it was nearing midnight. "Bed?"   
Josh asked as he dropped their suitcases by the door. 

Donna nodded. "Do I have any clothing here?" she asked. 

"What?" Josh asked in a surprised tone. 

"Well, my suitcase is full of sundresses, tank tops, and   
shorts, hardly appropriate dress for the First Lady's Chief of   
Staff, especially for a DC winter," she explained. "So I was   
wondering if you knew if I had anything here." 

"I think just some jeans and, umm, underwear," Josh said   
suddenly blushing a little. 

Donna laughed hysterically. "Oh Josh," she said. "You're   
blushing about my underwear. Really?" She laughed more.   
"After everything we've done." 

"Point made," Josh said. "But no, I don't think you have any   
appropriate work clothing here." 

"I'll let CJ know I'll be swinging by in the morning on my way   
to work," Donna said picking up her phone and typing a   
quick message. 

"I thought maybe we could go in together," Josh said   
somewhat downtrodden. 

"You can come by CJ's with me if you want?" Donna said   
crossing to him, kissing him, and heading toward the   
bedroom. "Coming Joshua?" she called. Josh quickly   
followed her. 

 

The next morning, Donna had scrounged up a pair of jeans   
and a sweater. Josh was dressed in his suit for work and   
watching her and she did her hair in the bathroom mirror.   
"Did you need in here?" she asked. 

"No," he replied. "I just like watching you get ready. It's   
sexy," he added wrapping his arms around her waist and   
kissing her neck. 

"Don't you start that again," she cautioned. "I need to be at   
CJ's in fifteen minutes to have enough time to change and   
for us to get to work at a reasonable time." Josh groaned.   
"Hey," Donna said, "you were the one who wanted to go into   
the office together." 

"Just to show you off," he said. "Don't think it was anything   
sentimental." 

"Come on," Donna said grabbing his wrist and leading him   
to the door. "Let's get to CJ's." 

CJ had buzzed them in as soon as they got to her   
apartment. "Come on in," she said. "Donna, your stuff is still   
in the guest room. Sorry, I am running a little late this   
morning," she said apologetically. 

"No problem," Donna said disappearing into the guest room. 

"How was your vacation?" CJ asked Josh taking a sip of her   
coffee. 

"Wonderful," he replied. "I bet you never thought you'd have   
this conversation with me." 

"Hey Josh," Danny greeted entering the room. 

"Hi'ya Danny," Josh said with a grin and a pointed look at CJ. 

"I thought you were taking a shower," CJ said to Danny. 

"Trying to hide me from your friends?" Danny asked moving   
into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Josh would   
you like some coffee?" 

"Sure Danny. Thanks," Josh said clearly enjoying CJ's   
discomfort. 

"So are you ready for the transition to wrap up?" Danny   
asked. 

"On or off the record?" Josh asked. 

"Off," Danny said. "Just asking as a friend." 

"Ready and not, at the same time. Nervous about filling the   
role, excited about what we can do," he replied. 

"Sounds about right," Danny replied. 

"Hi Danny," Donna greeted coming out of the guest room,   
now dressed in a gray skirt suit, and light blue shirt. 

"Good morning Donna. Can I interest you in a cup of   
coffee?" Danny asked. 

Donna offered Danny a hug. "No thank you. Josh and I need   
to get going. We've been gone a week. Who knows what has   
happened in the mean time." She said all this with a laugh,   
but Josh got a slightly terrified look on his face. "Come on   
Joshua," Donna said. "I was just kidding." 

"Have a nice day," Danny said. "You too," he said to CJ   
kissing her as they followed Donna and Josh out the door. 

When Josh and Donna walked into the office building, they   
both stopped in the entryway. "Back to work?" Josh asked. 

"Back to work," Donna answered. 

They began to walk their separate ways, but Josh reached   
out and grabbed Donna's hand quickly pulling her back to   
him and kissing her quickly. "Have a good day," he said. 

 

Donna spent the morning meeting with Helen Santos and   
Annabeth. They filled Donna in on some thoughts they had   
worked through while she had been gone. After that, they   
talked about their initial goals for Helen's agenda as the   
First Lady. Just before lunch, Donna sat down to make some   
calls to work on putting together her staff. 

Josh spent the first hour of his morning meeting with Sam,   
who filled him in on everything that had happened over the   
past week. Then they both met with the President Elect.   
Everything had gone smoothly for the transition while he   
was gone.  
After that, Josh met with what existed of the Senior Staff. 

Donna hung up the phone from her fourth phone call.   
"How's it going?" She looked up when she heard the   
question. Josh was leaning in the doorway. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked standing up and   
crossing to him. She kissed him on lips. 

"I missed you," Josh admitted running his hands down her   
upper arms. 

Donna smiled. "I missed you, too," she admitted. 

"Do you want to get lunch?" Josh asked. "If you have time,   
that is." 

"You're cute when you do that," Donna said running her   
fingers down his cheek. She moved back to the desk and   
grabbed her purse. "I have time." 

"When I do what?" Josh asked. He planned on making a   
mental note to do whatever it was more often. 

"When you sound like a high school freshman asking out a   
girl he likes," she said with a smirk as she walked passed   
him in the doorway. 

"I am not a high school freshman," Josh replied indignantly,   
but catching up to her, he added, "but you are a girl I like." 

"The country is going to fall apart if the President's Chief of   
Staff can't get through a workday because he misses his   
girlfriend," Donna said as they walked down the street to   
grab a sandwich. 

"I just spent the past week with you 24 hours a day. You   
can't expect me to go cold turkey. I'm sure I'll adjust in   
time," Josh replied grabbing Donna's hand as they walked.   
"Or I'll come up with good reasons I need to meet with the   
First Lady's Chief of Staff." He leaned over and kissed her   
cheek. 

They sat on a bench and ate their sandwiches off the paper   
wrapping. "It would be wonderful if we could do this   
everyday," Donna said. 

"What about twice a week minimum?" Josh asked. "As part of   
our promise of making time for each other." 

"Do you think we will be able to find two days every week   
where we both have a free lunch?" Donna asked. 

"If we schedule it in," Josh said. "And weekends won't count.   
Even if we work, three meals a day together Saturday and   
Sunday." 

Donna smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day," she said,   
taking another bite of her sandwich. 

"That'd I'd be such a girl in a relationship?" Josh asked.   
"Don't worry Sam already made fun of me for it." 

"You'll make up for it tonight," Donna said with certainty. 

Josh waggled his eyebrows at her. "I definitely will," he said.   
"Walk you to class?" he said with a smirk and took her hand   
to help her up. They walked back to the office building hand   
in hand. 

"I want to come say hi to Sam," Donna said as they entered   
the building. Josh continued to hold her hand as they   
walked toward the office he was currently sharing with Sam.   
Not that there weren't more offices, but they were finding it   
worked well for the time being. 

"Donna," Sam greeted leaving Otto mid-sentence and   
walking over to hug Donna. "I got here, and this guy   
immediately whisks you away for a week," Sam said   
motioning to Josh. 

"It was your idea," Josh said matter-of-factly. He had taken   
Donna's hand again as soon as Sam released her from the   
hug. 

"I suppose it was," Sam said. "You can thank me later. We   
have a meeting on the hill in twenty minutes." 

"I'll be back in five," Josh said. "Come on," he added turning   
to Donna. "I'll walk you back to your office." 

"What time do you think you'll be ready to go home   
tonight?" Donna asked as they walked the hall back toward   
the offices they had set up for the First Lady and her staff. 

"I think I can get out of here early, maybe like seven-thirty,"   
Josh said. "We could get dinner on the way home." 

"Sounds good," Donna said with a laugh. "I love that seven-  
thirty is early. White House hours huh?" 

"Earlier than during the campaign," Josh replied. 

"True, but during the campaign we worked, ate, and slept in   
the same place," Donna replied. 

"Damn," Josh muttered stopping in the doorway of the   
office. "Too bad that isn't still true." 

"I think I'd rather be in the situation we are now," Donna   
said. "Keep work and home separate," she added with a look   
that made Josh desperately wish it were seven-thirty. "See   
you this evening. 

Josh and Sam spent the next few hours on the hill. Then a   
couple of hours were spent on the phone working out plans   
for potential cabinet members and staffing positions. He   
was ready to pull his hair out by the end of it. He felt a   
strong desire to walk out of the office and yell at the first   
staffer he saw, but then he remembered that Donna had   
reminded him to relax and be nice to everyone. Instead, he   
got up and got another cup of coffee. 

As he turned to go back into the office, Otto approached   
him somewhat hesitantly. "Uhh, Josh?" he asked. 

"Yeah Otto?" Josh said, trying to smile at the kid. "What can I   
do for you?" 

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd given any more thought   
to my role in the administration," Otto asked nervously. 

"I think that is a conversation you should probably have with   
Lou," Josh said. 

"Oh, okay," Otto said. He dropped his eyes to the floor and   
turned away from Josh. 

"Otto," Josh said, "I wasn't trying to blow you off." Otto   
turned back around to look at him. "I figured the   
communications department is where you'd want to be. I   
trust Lou to make the right decision of where you'd be most   
helpful." 

"Oh," Otto said with a smile. "Yeah, I'll talk to her." 

"I'll let her know she'll be hearing from you," Josh said. He   
patted Otto's shoulder as he walked past him and into the   
office. 

Josh sat down at his desk as Sam came back in. "The   
President Elect needs us," he said. Josh stood back up and   
followed Sam out of the office. 

They were meeting with Santos for a good two hours, and   
when they finally got back to their office, Josh stopped in his   
tracks. Leaning back in his chair, her feet up on his desk,   
was Donna. Her eyes were closed, and he thought for a   
minute she might be asleep. "You're office in the West Wing   
definitely needs to keep that couch," she said without   
opening her eyes. "I am not going to spend all my time   
waiting for you in your chair." 

Josh walked over to her, and placing one hand on the desk   
and the other on the back of the chair, he leaned over and   
kissed her. Sam smiled where he stood in the doorway.   
"Time to go home," he said interrupting Josh and Donna's   
moment. "For you guys, too." 

Josh and Donna broke their kiss. They looked at Sam.   
"Goodnight Sam," they said in unison. 

"See you tomorrow," Sam said. 

Josh offered Donna his hand and helped her up. "What time   
is it anyway?" he asked looking at his watch. 

" ‘Bout eight," she said, linking her arm through his after   
he'd pulled his backpack over one shoulder. "You aren't too   
late." 

"Maybe I can make it up to you somehow," Josh said with a   
waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Hmm," Donna replied. "I think you probably could. I'm   
thinking dinner, wine... and my fuzzy pajamas. You could   
give me a backrub too." 

"I was thinking something a little different, but I'll take what   
I can get," Josh said as they walked out of the building. He   
opened the passenger side of the door for Donna, and   
hurried to the other side to get in. "What do you want to get   
for dinner?" he asked as he started the car. 

"Italian," she answered. "Breadsticks." 

"Can do," Josh tossed her his phone from his pocket. "You   
order; I'll drive," he said. 

Donna dialed; as she did, she turned to Josh. "What do you   
want?" she asked. 

"Lasagna," he said, "and breadsticks." Donna laughed. When   
someone answered at the restaurant, she ordered lasagna,   
salad, and breadsticks for both of them. She hung up and   
set the phone in the cup holder in the console. "I didn't   
order salad," Josh said making a funny face. 

"Too bad," Donna said. "I still care about your health. They   
said it would be ready in about fifteen minutes." 

"It'll probably take that long to get there," Josh said. 

They picked up the dinner and made it back to Josh's   
apartment at about a quarter before nine o'clock. "I wish we   
were still in Hawai'i," Josh said collapsing on the couch after   
dropping the bag of food onto the coffee table. 

"I'm going to change," Donna said disappearing into the   
bedroom. She reemerged a few minutes later in a long   
sleeve t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Josh was still lying   
on the couch when she came out of the bedroom. "I'll get   
plates," she said. 

When she entered the living room, Josh finally sat up and   
opened their food bag. Donna sat down next to him and   
handed him a plate. He put lasagna, salad, and two   
breadsticks onto the plate. "Here," he said, handing her the   
plate and taking the empty one. He piled food onto his own   
plate. When he looked up, Donna was smiling at him.   
"What?" he asked. 

"You filled my plate for me," she said. "That was sweet." 

"Actually, I just decided I wanted the larger piece of   
lasagna," Josh said with a grin. 

"Nice try," Donna said. "You were being sweet." She leaned   
in and kissed him. 

"Wine," Josh said as they broke the kiss. "You wanted wine,"   
he got up and went to the kitchen. "I think I have a bottle   
around here." 

"Being sweet to increase your chances of getting lucky?"   
Donna asked. 

"Yes," Josh replied, returning with two glasses of red wine.   
He sat down and leaned in to kiss her before handing her   
one of the glasses. "How was your afternoon?" he asked as   
they ate. 

"Good," she replied. "I think I have the staff mainly set up." 

"That's good. How is Annabeth doing?" he asked. 

"She's good. She'll be great in the job, and Mrs. Santos loves   
her, so that is a plus," Donna replied. "How was the rest of   
your day?" 

"Crazy, but good. I think we got three more cabinet   
positions lined up," he replied. "Otto asked me about his   
role in the administration." 

"You didn't yell at him again did you?" Donna asked. 

"No," Josh replied. "I was nice. You would have been proud   
of me." 

"I'm usually proud of you Joshua. What did you tell him   
about a position?" she asked. She liked Otto. He was a good   
worker, young and eager, but she figured Josh probably   
started that way too. 

"I told him he should talk to Lou since I know he wants to be   
in communications," Josh replied. 

They'd finished their dinners, and Donna got up to put their   
plates in the dishwasher. She came out of the kitchen and   
looked at Josh where he was leaning back against the couch.   
"Come on, Josh," she said. "Bed time." 

He grinned up at her. "You don't have to tell me twice." He   
followed her into the bedroom and stripped down to his   
boxers and undershirt. 

Donna had slipped into the bathroom and Josh walked in   
behind her. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from   
the counter and began to brush while Donna washed her   
face. She moved out of the way for him to spit and went into   
the bedroom. 

When Josh got into the bedroom, Donna was already in bed,   
propped up, reading a book. Josh stood in the doorway   
watching her for a moment; she looked up with a   
bewildered expression. "What?" 

"Nothing," he replied crossing to the bed and crawling in. At   
her probing look, he said, "We survived our first real world   
day as a couple." 

"Hmm?" she asked setting her book down in her lap. 

"Well the way I figure it, Hawai'i wasn't much of a test. How   
hard is it to have things go smoothly at a four star resort?   
And before we left, we weren't really a couple; we were   
undefined." 

"True," Donna agreed. 

"But today," Josh continued. "Today we had a normal day. I   
really liked it." 

Donna smiled at him. "I did too."


End file.
